


[Podfic of] The Commentary Experiment

by kholly



Series: Baseball [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baseball, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what Sherlock would hate? Baseball commentators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Commentary Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Commentary Experiment (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011529) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Title:** The Commentary Experiment  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Do you know what Sherlock would hate? Baseball commentators.

**File Length:** 9:31 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yd26l7yicydizua/CommentaryExperiment.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
[Bombay Bicycle Club - Shuffle ](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B005I0DITC?ie=UTF8&keywords=shuffle%20bombay%20bicycle%20club&qid=1455466425&ref_=sr_1_1&s=dmusic&sr=1-1)(Seriously, buy this song, it's too much fun.)


End file.
